Iroha
Iroha is the main character of Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, the final expansion of Final Fantasy XI. She also is planned to make a cameo appearance in Final Fantasy XIV. Profile Appearance Personality Story The daughter of Tenzen, Iroha is the chief priestess of the Reisen Shrine and pupil of the Adventurer. Iroha was born in a time when almost all of Vana'diel has been consumed by the Emptiness which created the realm of Escha with Reisenjima protected by a barrier after her father and the Adventurer sacrificed themselves to halt it. Only survived due to the Phoenix's blessing, remaining in the blackness until a spirit appeared before he sent her back in time to Vana'diel in 898. Iroha makes her way to Reisenjima to find the Adventurer by rowboat, but her nature as one who came to an age she was never born in causes time itself to stand against her as it attempts to correct the situation with her death during a storm at the Bastore Sea. But she is saved by Gilgamesh who brings her to Norg where she finds the Adventurer and tells him her story and giving the hero a relic from her shrine, a orb that connects the bearer to the Mothercrystal, before she kneels over. But she is revived by Phoenix, though the resurrection placed a strain on her soul. She accompanies the Adventurer and Zeid, only to learn that a voidsent named Volto Oscuro and the mind controlled Avatar Siren had followed her to jump-start the formation of Escha. Iroha used up most of her power to stop Volto from harming the Adventurer before returning to her time and Siren is freed from Oscuro's control. Iroha later returns to the present a few days when the Adventurer searches for Prishe, agreeing to meet Tenzen in Jeuno before meeting Prishe. But Iroha loses her Phoenix's blessing to Volto Oscuro and fades away. While the blessing is restored by Alexander, he tells the party that Phoenix's blessing cannot revive her forever and the only way to save her is with help from Cait Sith. But Cait Sith is unable to assist in the matter as Iroha later appears at the coast, encountering the Siren of her time. After learning what occurred in her absence, Iroha convinces the Adventurer to train her before the two that a brief rest. After being told she could be saved from her fate by Altana herself, Iroha suggests seeing the Kuluu at the Temple of Ugglepih for clues to how they can meet the deity. They meet the spirit of Grav'iton who suggests Selh'teus may assist them. But Oscuro interferes during the metaphysical meeting and drives the attending Avatars away, forcing Iroha to leave the party to capture Oscuro in the Escha version of Ru'Aun so she can conduct a ritual with Siren and her present-day self Siren Prime that would destroy herself in the process to remove all time-displaced beings Oscuro. But Tenzin stopped them at the last second with Kagero talking sense to Iroha while Oscuro escapes with help from Balamor. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances '' Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XI Characters Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters